Written In The Stars
by Squirrels1112
Summary: Jasper Whitlock agrees to go the Volturis Incubus Auction. While there an elderly woman hands him 3 numbers; 124. Will they lead him to his very own Incubi slave? Will he tame the heart of Incubi Edward? Will he get him pregnant in time? mpreg slash
1. Day One

Day One

Jasper POV

"Jasper! Have you seen this?" Emmett pointed the short email he had up on the screen. "Fancy been a Major to someone again?" I laughed slightly to myself but the burn in my throat soon silenced it. I had gone too long without feeding and now even the slightest of movements would bring the flames crashing down on me.

I smirked at him. "Depends." I hadn't been in the southern wars for over decade now, and I didn't miss any of it. Saying that, it was lie. I missed the free meal tickets that nobody cared about. Now I had to control what I drank, I couldn't just kill five humans in one night like I could then.

"You know those crappy legend things that Maria badgered us about?" Slightly I groaned to myself at the thought of them. Both Emmett and I had been turned in the early 18th century, me in the confederate army, and Emmett after having been mauled by a grizzly. Maria had found us both within the same time and changed us. Even as newborns we protected each other's backs, slowly working up the ranks until we threatened Maria. After all, how did you think we managed to leave? She didn't want anyone taking over her 'precious' little armies.

"The Incubus ones?" He finished slowly, his grin widening. "The vamps you can get pregnant?" Emmett snorted quietly, "Not very manly is it? I mean, imagine going to feed on a human with a stomach like that!"

I knew why he had brought this up. Emmett himself wouldn't want anything to do with them that way, apart from them to just be there at his beck and call. No, Emmett was very much a straight arrow. Me on the other hand, I preferred my arrows bent. "Why would I want one of them?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. You can be rougher on them then what you can human. To carry on the Whitlock legacy maybe?"

Slowly I raised an eyebrow at him, "You only want me to get one so then it can bring you food all the time. Save you the trouble of finding your own."

"Perhaps."

"Anyway, why did you bring it up?" Emmett gestured for me to come over to him with a slight nod of his head.

"The annual Volturi slave auction. Aro sells the ones that are over hundred years old. Saying that they are still able to carry, it's just they risk dying through childbirth. You know the rest, Maria told you it all." As I read over the letter in his hand, I thought over the things Maria had told us about them. To be truthful my knowledge was slim, I never was one to pay attention to things. But I did manage to pick up a few things.

Like the fact one pregnancy can last anything from two years to twenty years depending on how old it is. The older it is, the quicker the fetus develops. You can tell whether or not you got one five years after the change. If they still have their human blood in their body then you got yourself an Incubus. Even though the heart stops beating, it starts to beat again once the vampires is pregnant so then the fetus can get the mothers blood. Well, fathers blood whatever you want to call it.

"It can't hurt to have a look about." I pause for a second, "I might even find that special someone." I joke with him and we both laugh loudly.

"So where is this place?" I mutter to myself more than anything. I hated being in planes, for some reason they just made me feel uneasy.

"Italy, duh." Said Emmett, his voice laced with heavy sarcasm. "Don't worry; we should be there in maybe twenty minutes or so. I even timed it just right so then it'll be dark when we get off."

He sounded pleased with himself and he probably was. This was just about the smartest thing he'd ever done. Saying that he thought he had timed one of our other flights right. We ended up stranded in Spain in the middle of the day. We held the whole place up cause we wouldn't get off the plane.

"Well done, you actually did something good in your life for once." Shutting my eyes, I heard him begin to sing to himself under his breath.

Even though I hadn't fallen asleep, the next thing I was aware of was Emmett pretending to wake me up. "Come on dude, the plane's landing." Faking a yawn and a stretch I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my pathetic attempt to look human.

When the plane eventually landed, we waited until all the humans had slowly walked past our seats. With everyone that walked past me, they set the flames off in my throat again.

For some reason I had refrained from hunting and waited until now, until the flames were excruciating. Why had I waited? I don't know, something just told me that there was something better to drink, something a lot better.

As the last human passenger walked off the plane, I risked a peak under the blind that I had pulled down when the plane set off. Expecting it to be sunny, I shielded my eyes out of pure instinct. Even though we didn't burn in the sun, it still made our eyes ache. Thankfully Emmett had timed it right, it was dark.

Standing up, I pulled my only bag from the overhead storage compartment. We had managed to cram everything in one bag so then we wouldn't have to hang around at the airport waiting for suitcases.

I easily caught up with the last passenger coming off the plane. It was an elderly woman with frizzy grey hair. Throwing the rucksack over my shoulder, my elbow accidently knocked into the old woman's shoulder.

The old woman glanced over her shoulder, locking her eyes instantly on mine. Shock flowered her face and for a moment I wondered whether I had forgotten to put in my contacts. But the hazy film that covered my eyes proved that I hadn't forgotten. _If she carries on staring I'll give her something to be shocked about. _I thought to myself and chuckled.

The sound seemed to snap her out of whatever spell she had fallen into. "It's you." She breathed, her voice no stronger than the breeze outside. "Rescue him please. Please rescue him."

Behind me Emmett sighed and pushed in front of me. "Look lady, we got some where to be so take your fantasises to someone who cares." With that he pushed past her, though somehow managed not to knock her over. Within seconds the plane was empty of only me and her.

From some where she produced a crumpled piece of paper that had been folded over twice. "Here." As the paper was past into my hand, a small shock wave seemed to emanate from the woman. It pushed me back slightly and into one of the seats behind me.

In front of me the woman smiled, her eyes alight with purpose and hope. Slowly I watched as she disappeared. It started at her feet, and worked its way up her body. Every part of her slowly disintegrated into dust before a small breeze blew through the open door, scattering the dust particles.

Blinking slowly, I looked down to see that the note was still resting in my palm. It had al been real. That woman had just _crumbled_ in front of my eyes. Fingering the note, I walked to the door of the plane just as I heard someone to come check to see if everyone was off the plane.

Joining Emmett outside, we didn't bother to go through the airport, instead we took off into the night.

As I ran, I thought about what had happened. For some reason the woman had stirred something deep inside me, something no human had ever done to me. She made me think about my life, both human and vampire. Why was I still here? It was the reason people like her died, because of vampires like me that had to feed from her. I should have died back in 1823 in the confederate army. But I didn't.

Somewhere in me I had made a vow, a vow that I vowed not to break, that I would find _him_. Whoever he may be. I owed it to the woman.

Slowly my speed slightly, I let Emmett take lead and fooled him into thinking I didn't know where I was going. Keeping a tight hold on the piece or paper, I unfolded it slowly. All that was written on it was three numbers. _124_. Frowning to myself I stared at the note, narrowly missing a tree as I did.

What could it possibly mean? When the note began to grow hotter in the palm of my hand I cautiously looked down at. Sure enough it burst into flames though they didn't burn my skin. They just engulfed the three letters; made them stand out against the white paper. Slowly they diminished and the numbers were now a blood red. Hesitantly I ran my finger over them, smudging them in the process.

Placing my finger on my on my tongue, I gasped at the euphoric taste on my tongue. Everything about it was exquisite and I couldn't find anything to match it to. As soon as the blood touched my tongue the whole note burst into flames and was gone in a matter of seconds.

We arrived at the Volturi castle an hour after leaving the plane. All I could think about on the run here were the numbers _124_.

But as we slowed to a walk the numbers went straight out of my head as I saw the two guards that stood at the entrance of the castle. It was Jane and Alec, and they stood proudly in their black cloaks. Emmett shoed them the letter and the nodded and let us pass.

They didn't have to check us for weaponry; they knew that no one would dare to bring anything of the sort here. That was unless they wanted a death wish.

Despite being a vampire, the cold halls made me shiver slightly. The thin shirt I was wearing was no match against the coldness that seemed to hover around the walls. It wasn't just physically feeling cold, it was emotionally cold.

The place even smelt of death and my guess was that the coldness was simply the spirits of all those that had died here. The dark stone hallways were unwelcoming and even made me unnerved. I, Jasper Whitlock, that had made it to be a General of countless armies was unnerved by the coldness of a set of walls.

I blamed it on the meeting with the woman.

Eventually we came to one door, one that smelt of more blood than the others. My throat burst into flames once more, though the drop of blood from the letter seemed to have soothed it some.

Emmett threw open the doors and they clanged loudly when they hit the brick on the other side. Growls erupted from the room as we strode in though they so settled down. Taking a spare seat at the back, I relaxed as the crowd cheered as Aro stepped onto the stage.

"I thank you all for coming! The Volturi all hope that you will find what you are looking for." Aro flitted to the corner of the stage and held a thick, tattered book in his hand. "Are there any numbers that you want to come out first?" He asked and a vampire in front of me shouted out the number _123_.

Frowning to myself I made myself promise to shout out the number the woman had given me on the next one. Aro nodded at the vampire and called out to two guards that were standing just off the stage. I remembered them as Demitri and Felix, the two guards that had warned Maria over her army control less than fifty years ago.

They lead on a scrawny male vampire that seemed all legs and no body. Despite this the bidding instantly went up in flames. It was probably over how young he looked. He seemed to older than fifteen. For a few minutes the bidding was fierce though it slowly calmed. The Incubus was sold to the man that had shouted out the number.

Before Aro had a chance to call the next one on, I shouted out my number. "124!" I called out and I didn't miss the shocked expression on Aro's face. He shrugged but didn't call out to Felix.

"I hope you all know, any Incubi that haven't been sold will be killed after the auction." Again the crowd cheered at the thought of seeing a slaughter. Shaking my head, I watched as he called out my number to Felix.

The Incubus they brought on only looked seventeen if that. He was young and his wide black eyes survived the crowd fearfully. When he caught someone's eye he flinched wildly which resulted in a firm tug from Felix who held the chain that was attached to a collar around the Incubi's neck.

Tousled copper hair lay limp over his forehead and looked in a dire need of a wash. His clothes hung in rags and his chest was bear, showing a roadmap of scars that threatened to challenge my own. Silently he trembled on the spot and his breathing came in small, frightened pants. Even from the back of the room I could hear the slight whimpers that toppled from his shaking lips.

"The bidding starts at $10,000." Shouted Aro, making the young male jump back startled.

Emmett nudged me in the ribs, and smirk on his face. "Well I wouldn't pay that for that scrawny thing." Growling lowly at him, I glanced up to watch the crowed.

No one moved.

No one shouted anything out.

No one even added a doller to the price.

He was going to die.

I couldn't let that happen.

"$10,500." I yelled out, making the Incubi to snap his head up to face me. When he saw me I saw his eyes fill with fear, smiling slightly I tried to quell his fears. It did nothing but make his whimpers become louder. Granted it probably just made me look like I wanted to eat him.

When no one bided anything more, Aro nodded his head to me signalling that I had bought my first Incubi.

At least I had managed to keep my promise to the woman.

I could sense Emmett's shock easily though he didn't make any move to acknowledge me.

With a sharp tug Felix dragged the Incubus off the stage. Standing slightly, I surprised myself when I growled lowly at Felix for doing that to him.

Seeing that I had stood, Aro pointed in the direction Felix had taken him. Following his directions, I raced through the cold halls desperate to find what was now mine.

Why did I growl? It shouldn't have mattered to me that Felix had treated him roughly. The feeling of protectiveness that I had for the boy-yes he was nothing but a boy-was shocking. The emotions seemed to seep into me the moment I had stepped into that very room. But what were they?

Slowing to a brisk walk, I pushed open a heavy wooden door that Aro had pointed to. Pushing it open, I was surprised by the sudden welcoming feeling to the place. It was still cold and dark, but it held hope. Everything held hope. Apart from the small figure that was huddled up in the corner.

From the hair I recognised his easily. He was _my _Incubus. When the door banged he jumped to his feet, his eyes wide with fear and terror. When he saw me he whimpered and growled slightly though it sounded more like he was crying than anything else.

"Shhh." I muttered lightly to him, again shocking myself with my sudden movements. Normally I wouldn't give two shits for the creature in front of me. But there was something about him. Something that told me I had to take my time with him.

As I approached he backed further into the wall, until he froze when his bare back hit the brick. Bending down slowly in front of him, I reached out to touch his hand, only to have him pull it back sharply. "Shhh." I tried again, and his whimpering quietened slightly.

"What's your name?" He just shook his head and turned his fearful gaze over my shoulder. He flinched wildly when someone entered the room.

"You won't get anything from him. I wouldn't even try." Muttered Marcus as he walked over to me. "Your just a slut aren't you? No good for nothing." Frowning to myself I stood and faced Marcus. Despite being a couple of inches shorter than him, I didn't let it put me off.

"Do you mind? He's mine now; you've got no right to call him that." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Just saying. He can't carry a child to save his life. All been miscarriages or stillborns. Why'd you think he didn't go for much?" Marcus gestured for me to follow him. Taking me over to a desk, he slid a small form in front of me. "Good luck with this one." He said as he handed me a long needle that looked like a pen.

"Can I have some ink?" I asked slightly annoyed at the lack of service.

Marcus laughed dryly, "Help yourself." He pointed over to the boy sat in the corner. "Just prink him and right in his blood. He's a good for nothing shit as it is anyways."

Knowing there was nothing else I could do, I slowly walked over to the boy. Trying to hide the needle, I knew he wasn't fooled. He reacted swiftly and was up on his feet in a matter of minutes. He lunged for me though his steps were sloppy, weak and desperate. Not to mention that fact that the chain around his neck pulled him back.

Deciding to do it quickly, I pushed him up against the wall and dug the needle quickly into his skin. He gasped from shock and struggled violently while all I could do was mutter 'sorry' over and over. Pulling the needle from his skin, I jumped back as to not put him under any more stress.

Once more the fear was back in his eyes only it was triple the amount it was last time. He looked far worse than terrified.

So I wouldn't have to do it again, I quickly went over to the two sheets that were laid on the desk.

_Owner of 124-Edward Anthony Mason_

_Name: Jasper Whitlock_

_Year of turning: 1823_

_Amount Paid: $10,500_

_The Volturi expect to see all sold Incubi every year, will you attend? Yes_

_The Volturi expect to see the Incubus pregnant on first meeting, will you follow this? Yes_

That was all the first form said and the second was merely an information sheet stating how to look after them and 'how to get them pregnant for clueless vampires.' Not to mention the all important meeting date which was only a fortnight away.

A fortnight?

I was supposed to get this _boy _pregnant within a fortnight?

What would I have to do? The boy wouldn't even let me touch his hand never mind anywhere else. What would I have to do? Pin him down and rape him? I shuddered at the thought, no; I wouldn't do it unless he wanted me to.

Quickly skimming over the information sheet, I slipped it into my back pocket. Sliding the sheet-and money-back to Marcus, I nodded a good bye. Striding over to Edward, I tried to ignore the whimpers that floated from him.

"Come on, let's get Emmett and we can go home."


	2. Day Two

Day Two

Jasper POV

_Rule one: Not everybody may like your new Incubi. It is important not to let this come _

_between existing friendships. _

It was strange to say the least. The very way my heart ached slightly when I walked away from him. Nothing or anyone had ever had that affect on me. Normally I was cold-hearted, not exactly callous, but at the same time you wouldn't want to cross paths with me. Something inside me broke when the whimpers seemed to quieten the further away I got from him. The final crunch came when the door clanged shut-the whimpers stopped almost immediately.

Shaking my head, I tried to clear it of the thoughts that plagued it. Most of them being how I could get him to trust me enough in a fortnight. None of them seemed to be able to work. He seemed far too gone.

It was easy enough to find my way back; I simply followed the shouts coming from the bidding room. Sliding through the open door, I was glad when no one seemed to notice my entrance. Up on stage was a surprisingly muscular vampire whose build reminded me very much of Emmett.

Glancing over the crowd I quickly found the spare chair that I had vacated when I left. As if he could sense me, Emmett turned his head to face me. He nodded his head slightly and stood fluently. The few vampires around him grumbled but their emotions told me different. They were pleased that someone was leaving. It was one less bidder in their eyes.

Within a matter of seconds he was stood beside me, a slight smirk on his face. "I like the way you just willingly dipped into our savings. I mean, for that as well!" He tutted and wagged his finger at me though his eyes were curious. "Where's the kid now anyways?"

"In the main lobby, and scared as hell." I answered, and as soon as I had I thought about Marcus being in the same room as him. He had already insulted him when I had been there. So what would he do now I wasn't there? The thought set me on edge and made me want to get away from the whole place, just back to the tiny town of Forks.

Emmett nodded and didn't need any more directing from me. He took off close on my heels while muttering; 'I still wouldn't have paid that for him.' At his words I forced a growl back and continued on my way.

Why was the lobby so far away? On previous visits it had never seemed too far away. Perhaps it was just that I wanted to get away from the place.

Tugging the info sheet from my back pocket I quickly skimmed over the first section.

_Taking Your Incubus Home._

_Many Incubi have not experienced the outdoors since they were first changed. This may cause extreme reactions to the simplest things as the outside world will have changed dramatically since they first witnessed it. We advise you to take them home at around midnight as there will be less human activity. _

_Just remember: take everything slowly at first as patience is necessary. _

"What's that?" Emmett's voice cut through my reverie, making me push the paper back into my pocket.

"Nothing, it just explains how to take them home." At this he laughed and it bounced from the cold walls.

"Why what'd you do? Take them home in a pet carrier?" Ignoring his jibe, I pushed open the heavy wooden doors though made sure to not bang them on the walls.

I was slightly shocked when neither the whimpers nor growls started. Frowning to myself I tried to shake the images of what Marcus could have done to him out of my mind. But I needn't have worried.

Sat where he was before, Edward was leaned against the stone, his eyes shut. For the first time since I had seen him, his face actually seemed somewhat peaceful. His features were relaxed and his lips were slightly parted as small snores escaped him.

Why was he asleep? Unfolding the sheet of paper from my back I had another glance over it.

_Incubus Facts:_

_Incubus' are very much like humans; they need to sleep on a regular basis and eat human foods at regular intervals with their daily supply of blood. _

Slipping it back into my pocket I decided I would read more of it when the need arose.

"Why did you buy him when you don't know how to look after him?" Snorted Emmett with a slight shake of his head. "Wake the kid up, I want to go home."

Walking slowly up to him, I take a closer look at his sleeping form. Edwards plump cherry lips were slightly parted showing the tip of tongue. He was lounged back with his chin resting on his bare chest. Surprisingly his chiselled features made him look younger rather than older. What I found that I missed the most, were his wide child-like eyes that would shine no matter what feeling they portrayed.

Tearing my gaze away from him, I turned to Emmett. "Can you go get a car or something? I don't think he'd be able to make it back if we just ran to the airport."

"More like you think he'd run off." Emmett muttered-knowing full well I could hear him-as he walked away.

Almost as if he could hear us talking, Edward unconsciously pulled his legs up to his chest and curled further up into a ball. Slowly I reached out to run my fingers over his small hand, hoping against hope that it wouldn't wake him up. As I did this, I notice that a small trickle of blood was still running down his arm from when I had to write with his blood.

Running my finger lightly up the trail, I pressed the finger into my mouth. The taste was exquisite. Nothing could have compared to it, except the blood from the note. But even then it seemed stale and old compared to this. But underneath that it tasted the same. Somehow that woman had managed to get some of Edwards' blood.

Taking my finger out of my mouth, I pressed it against the small cut hoping that my venom would heal it. When the first drop met his skin, his eyes snapped open and he whimpered while trying to pull away from me.

"Shhh, shhh. It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you." I kept repeating though it did nothing to calm the tremors that rolled through his body. "My name's Jasper," I said, thinking that if he knew I trusted him then he might trust me. A little. "I'm going to get you away from here. I'm going to take you home."

At this his eyes lit up and a small smile was placed on his lips. "With me." I finished and I watched as everything in him just seemed to fall. Shit! I scolded myself, thinking of all the other ways I could have messed up. He probably thought I was taking him home to where he was turned. "I'm taking you to Forks." Edward frowned slightly, confusion battling with his fear to take over.

Glancing over my shoulder, I was glad to find that no one else was in the room. Holding onto Edwards shoulder-I ignored the struggles this caused-I hooked one finger under the black leather collar he was wearing. "Calm down. Shhh. Calm down." While I was trying to distract him, I pulled sharply on the collar, effectively snapping it in half.

When it snapped he flinched at the sound, though gasped in a lung full of air as if it had been cutting off his air supply. It wasn't far from the truth. The collar had been digging into his neck, rubbing away at the raw flesh creating a seeping purple mass.

Slowly I released his shoulder from my grip and I instantly missed the electric shocks that it sent through my body. Hesitantly Edward reached up to gently finger his neck. Inside I cringed at the pain it must have caused though he showed none. Bringing his hand down to rest in his lap, he raised his head to look at me.

Edward's eyes never met my own; instead they stayed locked on my lips. Whether that was because he didn't want to meet my eyes or because of something else I don't know. Slowly his lips curved up into a smile, one that showed off his perfectly white teeth. It was crooked but perfect.

At the sight fire raced through my body causing multiple reactions within me. Untying my jacket, I retied it around my waste in some hope to cover my little problem.

Edwards' eyes followed my movements and probably noticed the tent in my pants before I covered it. His breathing hitched and the fear came back into his eyes. Frowning to myself, I found myself wondering what had happened to him to make him react like that. I mean, most men would be pretty happy if they got that reaction from me. But Edward, he was a totally different story. He was childlike and young, scared of the world around him.

Behind me the doors creaked open slightly. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Emmett poking his head around the door. Noting my jacket around my waist, he smirked. "I got the car ready. I managed to get some new clothes for him as well."

"Can you walk?" Seeing the state of his body made me ask this, not to mention the blackness of his eyes. When had been the last time he fed?

Edward nodded quickly-just one quick nod-and attempted to stand. His legs shook slightly as they had when he had been up for auction. Moving over to him, I attempted to wrap a helping arm around his waist though the plan was quickly aborted when he recoiled so swiftly he tumbled to the floor. No, he wasn't strong enough to walk.

Lowly Emmett whistled to me, and called me over with a nod of his head. "Come on." He whispered, "I want to get home sometime soon."

"What do you want me to do about it?" I replied, harsher than I expected.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just leave him here!" He said, slightly exasperated.

A low growl came from me, causing whimpers to start behind me. "Now look what you've done."

"Well sorry Mr. High And Mighty." Sarcasm laced his tone. "He's practically dead on his feet. Why don't you just make him fall asleep? At least until we get him outside."

"Wow, that's the brightest idea you've had in near on two centuries." Turning from him, I told him to shut the door before he came in. The last thing I needed was Edward trying to escape.

Edward frowned and he growled cautiously at us. Breaking down the barrier that stopped emotions from overcoming me, I wasn't surprised by what I could see. I saw emotions in colour, yellow: happy, blue: sad, green: jealousy and black and grey: fear and terror. At the moment he was surrounded by black masses with hints of orange in them: the colour of caution or curiosity.

The sight of his emotions nearly caused me to reel back and I fought to send waves of calm over to him. You see, you can't just send one big calm wave over to the person otherwise their minds unconsciously realise what you're going to do and block you out. Instead you have to do it gradually, little by little.

Knowing he would be on guard, I sent a small pin prick of lethargy to him. Almost immediately you could see it take effect. Edward's eyes drooped slightly and his posture slumped though the growls and whimpers never ceased. Emmett was right, if that little bit of lethargy was having that effect on him, then he was dead on his feet.

"Get ready to catch him." Emmett said quietly, well, as quietly as he could. But with Edward being in the state that he is, he didn't hear anything. If he did, he didn't react.

Sending a slightly bigger wave over to him, I fascinated as all the blackness surrounding him disappeared and was replaced with a peaceful white colour. As if on cue his eyes shut and his legs buckled.

It was an immediate reaction, as soon as his legs buckled; I was there with one hand around his waist. Edward tried to weakly push me away almost unconsciously, but his attempt only served to send electric jolts through my system. In no amount of time at all, his head slumped to the side to rest on my shoulder.

Edward's breathing slowed and the growls ceased to little more than a soft purr.

"He's out." Without a backward glance to the place, I carried Edward bridal style from the lobby. On the way out a few vampires raked their eyes over Edwards body but I warned them away with a quick growl.

To step outside into the fresh air was both welcoming and a relief. A cool breeze blew through the dark alley way that we had come out to. Above us, half of the moon shone brightly and a few stars lit up the sky.

As if he could sense his freedom, Edward gasped and jolted up in my arms. It shocked me to say the least. Even though I had kept up with the calm waves he had still managed to break free of them.

Hope coursed through me. Maybe it was the fact that if he could refuse my power when he wanted to, it meant that we were supposed to be something more to each other. Mates perhaps? I thought absently to myself.

When he realised he was in my arms he started to tremble though neither the growls nor whimpers started. Instead he seemed too caught up in the world around him. His curious black eyes were wide and his lips broke into a small smile. Hesitantly he reached out with a trembling hand to touch the alley walls. He paused for a second before running his fingers over the rough brick alley way.

Even at something as simple as this it was like watching a child in a sweet store. With everything around him he seemed to forget about Emmett and I being there, instead he was just content to gaze up at the stars.

"Jasper come on dude, the suns going to be up in about an hour." Emmett's voice cut through both mine and Edward's reveries.

A fierce growl vibrated through his chest, and he was out of my arms in less than a second. He backed away from us slowly, looking to the left and right, and then behind him.

_Shit he's thinking of running! _I thought to myself as all I could do was watch, helpless to what he chose to do. If it was true-that he was my mate-then I would let him leave. If that's what he wanted then I would allow him to leave. Anything to make him happy.

"Edward, Edward calm down. Shhh, you don't want to go back in there do you?" My words snapped him out of his defiance, and he shook his head gently.

Solemnly he wondered back over to us, though stopped a few paces away, his eyes flickering between Emmett and I.

"Enough with the eye hanky panky; my Xbox needs feeding." Emmett joked while Edward frowned at him.

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

We walked slowly through the streets, never minding our speed, just happy to walk our way back to the car. The reason for us walking was simple really; neither Emmett nor I knew how long it had been since Edward had last run free. The last thing we needed was for him to injure himself. Plus, every five minutes we would stop because Edward would find something interesting to look at, or _eat._

Eventually we actually made it to the car. Emmett got in the front while I slid into the back seats, leaving the door open for Edward to climb in. He frowns at the car before jumping back startled when Emmett starts the engine.

"Come on Edward." I encourage though I can see the battle in his mind. Finally he makes a move to get into the car, though each step seems reluctant. When he is fully sat in, I reach across him to shut the open door. Accidently-ok, more on purpose-my hand brushes against his bare stomach while reaching for the door. The contact causes Edward to stiffen and his breathing to quicken. He whimpers slightly, while trying to push himself up against the seat and as near to the door as he can.

I bring my hand back as if he'd just burnt me. Without the distractions of the outside world I could see all his worries from before coming to the surface.

Would I ever see the real Edward?

Would I ever tame him enough to calm his worries?

Would he ever trust me?

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

Edward's whimpers never stopped during the whole car ride, but they quietened slightly when we managed to get him on the plane. I could tell they were wearing away at Emmett who would clench his hands on the steering wheel leaving large marks on the wheel.

"Shut the fuck up will you!" He finally snapped; his breathing laboured, "just because you haven't got our attention!"

Edward recoiled swiftly, his breathing near the stage of hyperventilating. He blinked rapidly while shaking his head violently back and forth. Seeing his distress, I growled at Emmett. It was a warning, and it was loud and clear. _Stay away from him. _I thought, and the growl portrayed it.

"So, what now Jasper? You gonna let that...that" Emmett paused, exasperated, "that thing come between our friendship?" His hand shot out to point at Edward.

The fear quickly turned to terror in Edward's eyes and it didn't take long for him to be gasping for air as he tried to control his sobs.

"Just drive and we'll settle this at home Emmett." A thick tension settled over the car and I was glad that Edward had managed to get himself under some sort of composure.

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

I was glad when the sign to Forks lazily rolled up over the hills. Throughout the journey back the tension hadn't dissolved, instead it had gotten thicker. A lot thicker. One sound from Edward and I knew it would be the end of Emmett's fragile control.

Edward's reflection on the window was one of confusion as the sign rolled by. His eyebrows knitted together as he frowned, concentration covering his face. After a few moments his eyes widened and he smiled as if extremely pleased with himself. I saw his lips open for a moment as he mouthed something to himself. Again he seemed to burst with happiness.

By the time we reached the house, Edward had dozed off once again. His head would shake back and forth every now and he would mumble something that didn't make sense. Something about 'papa' and 'taking'.

When the car stopped, I picked him up gently, revelling in the feeling of having him pressed up against me. It made my day when he unconsciously shifted to rest his head in the crook of my elbow.

Kicking open the door with my foot, I laid him down on the couch with a cushion under his head. We didn't have a bed; we had no need for one. But now I did; at the very least for him to sleep in.

Emmett stood in the doorway, his eyes blazing with anger. Meeting his eyes, I found him no more intimidating as the prey I hunted. "You. Me. Outside. Now."


	3. Day Three

Day Three

Emmett smirked at my threat, probably thinking it was just some stupid game. But the truth was, it was far from that. He threatened my mate-I was pretty sure Edward was my mate-and I wouldn't let that be taken lightly. If he did it then and I let it go, what would he be like in another month's time? If I let this carry on he would have probably killed Edward without a second thought.

Cockily Emmett turned his back to me and strode out of the room, a bounce to his step. It was the first two lessons Maria's army taught us. One: never turn your back to the enemy. Two: Don't underestimate your opponent. And that was clearly what Emmett was doing.

With one quick glance at Edward's sleeping form, I followed Emmett out into the back yard. We had more sense than to destroy the house. If we did it would mean more lying to the pointless humans that harboured the town.

Humans, I found myself thinking as Emmett ran towards me, they thought they could rule the world yet they didn't even know that their worst nightmare lurked around the corner. Most of them unknowingly put themselves at risk every day from contact with a vampire. They were stupid. They only thought vampires were myths simply because there wasn't any proof that we existed. It was the same with everything; if you got no proof then it's a myth.

It was too easy to flick Emmett away with a good aimed hit to the stomach. Being away from the battle grounds had made him less observant and now he just lazily ambled along.

Lounging against the trunk of a nearby tree, I waited for him to come to me.

He walked over this time, more observant than what I had seen him in a long time. "Let's see how long he lasts when you're gone."

It shocked me that this was where it was going. Life or death. The only thing was that if Emmett killed me, he killed an innocent: Edward.

This fuelled me on and I found myself barrelling towards Emmett and unimaginable speeds. We locked arms and it was a simple display of strength and stamina. Whoever managed to get the other to the floor won; but also lived…

Over the years I had learnt that Emmett relied too much on his own strength for his own good. But today he kept it in check.

If I was a vampire without the power of empathy, then I would have been dead long ago. Emmett's strength was superior to mine by a long shot. My only hope was that I could mess with his emotions enough to get him to loosen his grip.

After a few fateful seconds my feet began to slip backwards and I saw Emmett smirk again. In that instant my life flashed before my eyes: my human parents, the confederacy, my turning, Maria, Emmett, escaping, the auction…

Again my feet slipped back.

Emmett smirked and pushed against me more.

With one swift kick of his legs he knocked mine from under me.

My head connected with the ground but it didn't hurt.

But what was to come would hurt.

A loud growl vibrated from Emmett as he bared his teeth.

"It's been nice knowing you; it didn't have to be this way." He said calmly though his emotions read otherwise. They were a mess of confusion, regret and anger.

"But you'll regret having to do it." Like a mirror I reflected his feelings back to him and I felt his restricting arms loosen.

His face flickered with emotion for a fraction of a second before hardening again.

"Go on, kill me. Do it now or forever live a coward."

My words sparked something in him, his demeanour changed instantly and he crumbled in front of me.

"I can't do it." He sighed and looked down, defeated. "I can't kill my best bud."

"Why start this whole feud then?" I snapped back, confused by his sudden submission.

"I'm jealous. I'm a jealous prick, that's what I am." Emmett stood quickly and offered his hand to me.

"Why are you jealous, I-no we-haven't done anything to grant this."

"You have though; you've got exactly what I wanted. Someone to love. Someone to care for. Someone to protect. You got a mate."

"You'll find someone, but in the meantime-"

"NO DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T!" Strangled sobs came from the house with more pleas for someone to help. _Edward?_

My eyes widened at the thought, one look at Emmett and I knew he was thinking the same. Slipping into a hunters crouch I prepared to fight for what was _mine_. In any other circumstances the thought would have shocked me but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Within seconds we were in the house. More chocked sobs came from the room where I laid Edward.

"Please, no. Leave me, please!"

Without a second thought I pushed through the door and the sight in front of me made me freeze.

Edward lay on the couch, his back arched high as he cried out. His face was contorted with pain and large tears made tracks down his temples and into his hair. The blanket I had laid over him was now twisted around his legs, restricting him and making the whole thing worse. He thrashed violently and pleaded with his imaginary foe.

What had they done to him?

My heart broke and crumbled to ash. How could they do something to him like this? What had they done to cause this?

"Papa don't let them take me! They'll hurt me, please!" More tremors rolled through his body.

Walking over to him slowly, I motioned for Emmett to stay by the door. With Emmett snapping at him earlier it probably wouldn't end well if he was near. Freeing the blanket from his legs. I smiled slightly when his trashing movements still for a second before starting again as another nightmare rocked him.

Taking a gamble, I reached for his hand and rubbed small circles over his clenched fist. At first it didn't do anything different until finally I felt his hand relax. Pulling him up from the couch, I tried to ignore the extra struggles he put up.

With my arms around him, his sobs slowly ceased and his shouts became quite whispers in amongst his usual whimpers.

"That's it Edward, calm down. It's alright; they're not going to hurt to you." After a few minutes he fell into a peaceful slumber. Despite this I couldn't bring myself to take my arms from around him.

As he slept, I thought about what he could be dreaming about. The Volturi? And if the word 'papa' was anything to do with human standards, then that must be his Sire. But then what was all this about someone taking him? I felt myself frown in confusion.

Edward slept peacefully for half an hour before he started to stir again. Thinking it was another nightmare, I tightened my grip around him. I know I could have simple dipped into his emotions but I didn't like doing that. It was like reading someone's diary, you just wouldn't do it.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open. Disorientated and terrified his breathing quickened as his eyes wildly scanned the room. But he didn't move from my arms. If anything I don't think he even noticed my grip on him.

"Jasper." The voice was quiet and whispered.

Glancing up at Emmett and mouthed the words; "was that you?" to him. He shook his head and pointed at Edward.

My eyes widened. He was talking? It had only been three days and he was saying a few words and wasn't panicking when he felt my arms around him. Maybe there was hope for our cause.

"Jasper." His voice was rough, most likely from lack of use. Despite that, it made me go weak at the knees. God, what was he doing to me? When he moved his arms it brought me out of my reverie. His hands moved up and they clawed at his throat while his eyes pleaded to me. Realisation dawned on me; he hadn't fed since the auction. Even then his eyes were black. How long had it been?

"P-p-please." As soon as he had said this, he flinched as if he was expecting me to hit him. Standing slowly, I kept a supporting arm around his waist. As he stood, I became aware that he was still wearing the rags from the auction. Across the room were the new, neatly folded cloths that looked like they hadn't been touched.

"Do you want to hunt?" I asked slowly, not wanting him to flinch once more.

Edward looked away quickly; but still continued to rub at his throat.

"Edward, do _you_ want to hunt?" I repeated, and this time he turned to look at me, hope in his eyes. Gently he nodded his head. "Then we will hunt." I concluded.

Glancing over to the door, I noticed that Emmett had slipped out of the room. His scent was already fading meaning he had left some time ago. Probably to go feeding on his own.

"Come on then." Gesturing to Edward with my hand, I motioned for him to go in front of me. He didn't move. "Go on Edward." I said, though this time there was more force in my voice. Still he didn't move. Rolling my eyes, I walked out of the house, not in the mood for arguments. Behind me was silent so I had absolutely no idea if he was following or not. To be perfectly honest, he had peeved me off by not listening. I mean, how hard is it to walk _in front_ of someone?

Then it hit me. It hit me hard. When he was in front of me, he couldn't see me. Couldn't hear me, and depending on which way the wind was blowing, wouldn't be able to smell me. He wouldn't know where I was. At the minute he was running purely on instinct, and self-preservation is at the top of the list. Who knew what he had gone through beforehand?

Twisting around, I thought through countless feeble apologises. I would have used one, if he was there that it. The track behind me was empty, the house door still open. A few leaves fell from the trees in the strong wind that mixed his scent with mine.

As if to mock me, the heavens opened up, and the first sign of a rain shower began; washing away any traces of his scent.

He had lived with us all of three days and he had already run away. Great.

**Sorry it took so long! I've been working on my own novel so these sorta got pushed to the side. Sorry again. Thanks again bookworm324 for sending me the message to get my arse into gear lol. Review!**


	4. Day Four and Day Five

**So….yeah…I'm back…after about a year…. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Day Four**** Jasper POV**

"Edward!" for the best part of the day, I'd been screaming my bollocks off in a fruitless attempt to find him. Around me the tree leaves rustled and their branches pointed in this way and that as if taunting me, each branch trying to send me in a different direction. About an hour ago, the rain had slowed to a slight drizzle though there was still no sign of a lasting trail.

Don't get me wrong, there were trails, but I'd tried every single one of them. Some led me back to the house (which I had started checking every hour or so in case he returned of his own accord) but most just faded away into oblivion, never to be seen, or should I say _smelt, _again.

Sitting down in the high branches of a nearby tree, I surveyed the area with a heavy heart. Of course, I was worried. Who wouldn't be? What with rogue vampires coming through the area on a regular basis and the nearby Wolves that were only held at bay by an invisible treaty line.

Speaking of the treaty line, no one knew why it was there or who had created it. None of the vampires knew, not even the Volturi. But we all knew not to cross it. The Wolves were stronger than vampires when in a pack, even one-on-one it would be a close fight and most of the time, the Wolf ended up winning. They had the strength while vampires had the speed and agility. But once they had a vampire pinned the fight was practically over. Only a few vampires had been known to survive a Wolf pack; and those who had were highly praised.

They could easily kill a weakened vampire. And Edward was one of those 'weak vampires.'

Who knew how long it had been since he had hunted? Even I could only go a couple of days until I needed to feed, and sadly, the nearest human would become my next meal. Between me and Emmett, we would drain at least eight humans in a week, even more if one of us was pissed.

Emmett. I hadn't seen him since he left the house just before Edward bolted. He was probably in a far off state by now, drinking, fucking and doing God only knows what.

Sighing, I thought over the last few days. Since meeting Edward, my life had fucked itself up. Not only had I shunned Emmett therefore, possibly losing a good friend, I had lost Edward. The one person who actually meant something to me. The one person who I had sworn to protect no matter what.

Jumping down from the tree, I walked around the small area, seeing if I could find a trail that I had missed. Nothing. There was nothing here. Back tracking to a more potent trail I had found earlier in the day, I followed it until it faded.

**Day 5**** Jasper POV**

The trail brought me to a small village where the scent of death hung heavy in the air. When I had been here yesterday, it was humming with life. But where life used to be, was a barren waste land. It was a horrific sight, but one I was used to.

Every time a vampire hunted, their instincts took over. Every living thing within the vicinity that had a heart beat would die. No vampire could control it.

Around me, the small cottages were nothing more than grey stone rubble. Glass littered the floor, glinting in the sunlight and casting rainbows across the dirt. Limbs were scattered around, some still oozing blood; nothing was a clean kill when you were a vampire. Lifeless eyes, left to forever stare unseeingly, gazed at me, their shock still etched into their faces. Rivers of blood ran through the rocks on the floor, creating a path more destructive than molten lava.

Bracing myself against the scent of fresh blood, I searched the area, looking for any signs of life. Pushing aside the rubble, I slowly made my way through the destroyed camp. Upon reaching the last cottage, I heard a small rustling inside.

Edward?

Or another, unknown threat?

Letting curiosity get the better of me, I walked forward, my senses on high alert. I couldn't see much, just the outline of two large shapes. It seemed as if a new darkness had fallen, one that no supernatural creature could see through. Temporarily blinded, I relied heavily on my other senses. I knew straight away from the smell that whatever lurked in her, was no vampire. Instead the smell was of the forest, of natural things like wood instead of sweet, candy shop spices that made up the smell of a vampire.

A sharp growl emitted from one of the large masses and two beady eyes flickered in the darkness. In tune to its partner, the second hulking mass turned its head.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

The scent of fresh blood reached my nostrils. Fighting it as well as I could, I tried to keep the bloodlust a bay. There were more important matters at hand. Steadily reaching out one hand out, I pushed at one of the walls of the cottage. A few bricks came loose, sending a blinding stream of light into the cottage.

In front of me, their muzzles dripping with blood were two rogue Wolves, their beady yellow eyes fixed on my throat. By their large, shovel like claws was a body of a woman, her chest still rising faintly. Her legs were covered in blood; large chunks of her thighs were missing. Long claw marks decorated the side of her face and blood trickled over her temples and into her long, blonde hair.

An expression of pure pain and terror clouded her face and the life was fading out of her eyes quickly.

One warning growl from the wolves was all it took and my survival instinct kicked in. Turning on my heel, I did something I hadn't done in a long time, I fled…with the Wolves hot on my heels.

**Day 5**** Edward's POV**

I don't know why I ran, but I did. I needed to be free; I couldn't be under someone's rule any longer. Around me trees merged into one green blur, and the animals scattered around me. Despite my hunger, it felt nice to finally be able to run freely over the land and feel the wind in my hair.

For the most part, I didn't think of anything other than how good it felt. After near on fifty years in captivity, of being starved and forced into indescribable things, I was finally free. Free to live the rest of eternity as I wanted.

"Edward?" I skidded to a halt; refusing to even breathe in case it gave away my location.

"Edward? Is that you?" the voice sounded familiar, soft, warm, secure and safe. Everything that I needed at the moment. But after going through what I did, I knew not to judge everything on just a voice.

Attempting to read the intruders thoughts, I found out instantly that it was a male vampire, around four hundred years old. Could it be? No, there were probably lots of other vampires out there that were male and had lived for centuries. But I couldn't help but let the grain of hope begin to grow.

"Edward?" I tensed as I heard the footsteps coming closer. _It can't be him, you should give up, Carlisle, let him go. It'll get easier with time…_ The vampire was talking to himself, his thoughts coming to me as a whisper.

Carlisle? It couldn't be!

"Edward? Son? Don't run, it's me, Carlisle Cullen," said the vampire. Stepping out of the trees, the vampire raised his shocked, golden eyes to meet mine.

"Papa?" I stood frozen. This was too good to be true, surely it was a trap. "How d-do I know it's you?"

"You were born in 1901, turned when you were 17 on the 3rd or July, only a week after your seventeenth birthday. You died of the influenza, your father died first, then your mother. I was your Doctor in Chicago." The vampire's blonde hair shone in the sun and his kind features showed nothing but love and care.

"It's really you, isn't it?" Before I knew what was happening, his arms had enveloped me in a tight vice like grip.

"I'm sorry son, for letting them take you. I'm sorry for every little mistake I've ever made with you."

His hug felt nice, despite the coldness of both our bodies, I hadn't felt such warmth in a long time. Returning his embrace, I knew that for once in my life that things were going to be okay, that everything would go back to normal. That I'd never have to do something I didn't want to.

"I'm so glad I found you. All the years I've spent searching and begging for information about you. I'll never let them take you again, no matter what lies they feed me." Carlisle broke the hug and looked down at me, his eyes shining with love. A few seconds passed before he frowned, "how long as it been since you last fed?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked away. Now that he had brought it up, I could feel the hunger in my stomach for human food as well as the burn in my throat for blood. "It's been a few months," I lied, hoping that he would drop the subject.

Whether he bought it or not, I don't know and I didn't want to break his trust by trespassing into his thoughts. "Come on then," he murmured. "There's a few deer just up North, you can have the whole lot. Then I'll take you for some 'real' food," chuckling, he guided me in the direction of the deer, and away from my previous, haunting life.

But as we walked, I couldn't help but think of Jasper Hale; the one vampire that had lit up my dark world. I could only hope that he wouldn't come looking for me, that he would move on and find someone else.

My last thought of him before I let my hunting instincts take over, was that I hoped he would stay safe. That nothing would harm him.

**Hope you enjoyed, I know it's short but this chapter is more of a filler chapter than anything else. So, any ideas about who the girl was in the cottage? About who the Wolves are? Does anybody think Jasper will survive? And what about Carlisle?**

**By the way, I've posted a chapter of my own novel, so if you could take the time to read it and drop a review on my door step I would be grateful. Thanks! :D**

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
